


The Specials.

by Smallshipping



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Protective Louis (((((:, This is a rewrite of an old story., i decided to rewrite it because the old one made everybody seem so impulsive., like one minute they were laughing and the other they were crying like wtf chill.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallshipping/pseuds/Smallshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember when you had that carousel above your bed? The one with the planets? It was meant to keep your head above were our feet lie, but you were supposed to come down eventually. You've got to come down, love. We've got more than blank space and stars to offer here."</p><p>Or where Harry has many not-so-secrets, and Louis wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Specials.

**Author's Note:**

> This rewrite is a long time coming, and I'm quite excited. I literally have no words that can properly express it. I hope you come to love it as much as I do.  
> This is a short chapter just to start everything off! (:

Alive

"I'm a mess."  
"You really are."  
-

A sweet intake of breath, a sharp bite of winter wind. Harry doesn't think he's ever been so cold in his life. It feels as if his dick has just retracted back into the depths of hell; he doesn't know if it'll ever return at this rate. He can hear Blake shout encouragements, but it's not helping. He stands in a pair of boxers on a boulder, just feet above a freezing lake. He regrets not killing himself that one time in seventh year. 

Elliot (aka Eli; the one who dragged him out here. Also the one Harry wouldn't mind choking at the moment) Harry's best friend, is watching the scene play out. He hasn't said anything for the past 10 minutes and Harry would really enjoy if he'd just speak. He could say anything, and Harry would be happy. It's like Satan himself heard his prayers, because...Eli does not say a word. Fuck you, Elliot. 

A twig breaks and Blake shushes Elliot. 

Another one snaps.

Blake finally says something other than jump, "Elliot, shut up. This is an epic moment so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop moving around. Thank you." Blake goes back to encouraging him. Harry sighs, and shivers. 

Elliot scoffs. "Yeah, yeah no problem. There's just one thing."

Blake turns around to face Eli. From his body language, it can definitely be confirmed that he is not pleased. "What is that, hm?" His voice is snappy and sharp. If Harry could just reach his pants discreetly, he can slip them on and run. He slowly and quietly reaches for them.

Elliot snaps back. "I haven't fucking moved my feet. It's not me making those noises, mate." 

"Really now? Who is it then?"

Harry is almost there. Mere centimeters away from his trousers. Angels are singing inside his mind. Another twig snaps and someone emerges. The only problem is, the only other people that are supposed to be there are Elliot and Blake. Harry freezes. 

Blake jumps and sprints for his life. "What the fUCK?!" Behind a tree is where he resides. The brown trunk is thin enough to shake along with him. In usual circumstances, Harry would laugh. These are certainly not usual circumstances. 

"Hello!" Elliot slowly turns around when he hears the voice, and Harry remains just millimeters away from his trousers. Shock has filled them both. The feathered hair boy's voice is light, but rough on the edges. Harry finally starts to grab his trousers, trying to rid himself of the major anxiety and regret flooding his system. He manages to get a leg through before the boy speaks again. "I'm Louis and I was wondering why it sounded like someone was encouraging another person to commit suicide." 

Blake shows a sliver of himself of himself at Louis' words. "I wasn't telling him to kill himself I was just-"

"Trying to get him to jump into a freezing lake?" Louis questions, honey brown eyebrows lifting just slightly. He walks a few steps forward. "Harry- I think that's your name? I dunno...I heard it being shouted along with  
'jump, you pussy'" Louis makes his voice deeper for the end of his sentence.

Harry buckles his pants. He should have just ran and booked it, if he was completely honest. "Yeah. That's my name, last time I checked."

"If you want my advice...Don't jump, it's not only stupid but sad, if I'm completely honest," Louis smiles tightly. Gee thanks, Louis. I didn't want your stupid advice, Harry thinks.

"Wasn't planning on it," Harry reciprocates Louis' facial expression and looks at the ground. Where the hell is his top? He hears a conversation between Blake, Eli, and Louis but doesn't bother to chime in or actually listen. He feels cold and stupid, if he's honest. Why the hell did he undress in the first place? He finally finds his top and slides it on; then sits down to tie his shoes back on. Perhaps he'll go home and stay awake in bed, trying not to regret his recent life decisions. He plans on listening to music whilst he mourns; it helps a bit. Maybe he was trying to be cool? Probably....The discovery doesn't make him feel any better.

Eventually Harry finds himself in Louis' car with Eli. Blake went home before the rest of the "party" did, and he was their transportation. So alas, they sit in a stranger's car. Harry wouldn't mind if Louis happened to be a serial killer. He'd be thankful, actually. Finally! A end to the seemingly never ending regret and sorrow! 

Sadly, Louis is no murderer and Harry gets home safe. 

But before he steps out the small blue car, Louis converses a bit. "How'd you end up there anyway?" Harry shrugs. Louis nods. Eli continues to play temple run behind them. "If you didn't want to do it, then why the fuck were you in your panties?"

"They weren't panties, l o u i s." Harry defends himself quickly, almost as if he's been stung. He says the words in a deep voice, inhaling with each syllable. A deep exhale follows. Louis grins at the response. "Have you ever heard of boxer briefs?? They look nothing like panties!" Louis cackles, clapping and snorting like a mad man. Harry pouts; he's clearly not amused. 

Eventually Louis realizes Harry is having none of his shit and clears his throat. "Listen, kid-"

Harry mad dogs him; his eyes send daggers into every one of Louis' major arteries. Louis may be pretty, but Harry doesn't have a problem with imagining his slow demise. "I'm not a kid," he interrupts.

Louis scoffs. "What are you in-high school? I dunno, when I was-what- 16? I was an immature shit. Everyone is."

High school? Harry furrows his brows, and wonders where the fuck Louis came from. Probably America? Yeah, Americans are weird. That explains that. Although his accent says otherwise. "There is no high school in England. You live here. Shouldn't you know that?" 

Louis shrugs and sighs. "As of recently, yes. But I spent most of my teenage years in America, so I'm rusty when it comes to things here, I guess." Harry doesn't respond. The only noise heard is the sounds coming from Eli's game. Harry never noticed the amount of grunting the characters make in Temple Run before now.

"I should go now," Harry states, clearly tired and done with everything. He's done enough talking for the night. With the passing of a few more seconds, he makes to get out of the car. But Louis stops him before he can.

"Do you want my number?"

Harry chuckles. "Why would I want that?"

Louis shrugs, still holding his shoulder. He realizes his physical position and drops his arm. "If Blake ever tries to make you jump again, or if he just, I dunno, messes with you? I'll be like River Song and you'll be the Doctor. I'll save you when you've got yourself in deep shit."

Harry cannot believe Louis just made a Doctor Who reference. What the actual fuck? Who does that? "Uh, yeah, sure." Louis grabs a sharpie out of his back pocket and writes on Harry's arm. "Why'd you have a sharpie in your pocket? Were you off to sign some autographs in the woods? Got a secret life I don't know of?" 

Louis laughs in response, finishing up the writing. "I really wish I did, but sadly I do not. Off you go. You don't want to get your Mother's knickers in a bunch when she finds out you've been sneaking out."

Harry looks down. If only he had a Mother who would yell at him like that. He clears the lump in his throat. "Yeah, yeah."

With that, he gets out the car.

•

Louis spins his spoon in his milkshake. The thick frothy liquid becomes thinner by the second."Blake bothered you again?" 

Harry stops dipping his milkshake for a second, looks down, then quickly resumes. The milkshake is half gone before he finally says something. He separates his lips from the straw and shrivels his face. With a pinched voice he whispers "brain freeze". Louis chuckles as he watches Harry scrunch up in discontent. Finally Harry's pain passes. "Blake hasn't talked to me."

Louis raises his brows and finally takes a sip of his drink. He wonders if Harry called him because he just wanted to see him. Just for interaction. The thought makes Louis giddy. He hasn't made a new friend in a while, so this is a perfect opportunity to expand his horizons. "I see."

Harrys eyes widen in realization. Does Louis think he likes him? Shitshitshit. "No-like-no" 

Does Harry not want to be friends with Louis? The thought puts him down. He is the cement and Harry is the passerby, walking upon him without care. Maybe making friends isn't his forte. "Oh," Louis exhales deeply before sipping his milkshake furthermore. Perhaps a brain freeze will distract him.

Harry kicks himself. Why would he be so stupid? He feels unobservant and rude; but mostly stupid. Harry doesn't understand even himself at the moment, so he finishes his milkshake with one more gulp to buy himself some thinking time. Meanwhile Louis looks down at the table. Harry is as quiet as a mouse when he speaks. "I just- I thought you thought I liked you in a...more than a friend way."

Louis' cheeks are the roses just outside. Soft and pink, warm yet cold enough to send a chill down his spine. Louis certainly didn't think of that, but now that the window has been opened he cannot help but smell the air and love the scent. He laughs it off. "Of course not." 

Harry smiles tightly and looks at his own empty beverage container. He doesn't know how to feel. He just wishes he had more of his mint and chip shake at the moment. "Good, good" 

What a peculiar day, and what a peculiar feeling it holds. Harry needs to rest, he presumes. Eventually the silence draws on for longer than they can both handle. Louis breaks it. "I'm sorry for making this awkward. Should I go? I'm not usually like this, honestly. I'm just-"

"Louis."

"Yes?"

"It's okay."

His words trim the tension and ease the silence. They've both been trying too hard; overthinking each and everything to the minute detail. They want this friend ship to work so bad, but in exchange they've altered themselves into a shell they thought fit. What they needed was reassurance that one of them wouldn't walk out. When you live a life where almost everyone you know does such, you become accustomed and expect such things. Adaptation isn't always a gift. Nonetheless, they stick through it. 

Nobody left.  
And with that, trust began to build.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! (:


End file.
